Reimu Hakurei/RicePigeon's first version
RicePigeon's variation on Reimu is unusual in that it has a more conventional fighting style and gameplay in comparison to other versions of the character. Despite being a charge character, this Reimu has a tool for almost every situation, and can very easily put immense pressure on the opponent. ) |Image = File:RPReimuport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Reimu Hakurei/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Fast and for the most part easy to combo with, Reimu is fairly versatile as a whole, being able to deal with a variety of situations by piercing an opponent's defenses via Dimensional Rift and chipping away at their Life with a few projectiles. Reimu is a Charge Character that may take some getting used to at first, but those familiar with playing with Guile should pick up on it pretty fast. Reimu has quite a lot of tools for keeping pressure on her opponent. + and Aerial are probably Reimu's best zoning tools, as they hit multiple times. Outside of these, Reimu also has quite a number of command normals available. + / + allow Reimu to advance on the opponent while still maintaining a charge, while + helps push them into a corner. + acts as a psuedo-launcher, allowing Reimu to follow up with combos. Like most of RicePigeon's character's Reimu also has a grounded overhead attack in + , though it loses its overhead property if cancelled into from another move. At the beginning of the match, Reimu must choose between one of two Level 3 hypers available, as Reimu will not have access to both simultaneously. Fantasy Heaven summons 7 orbs that light up each time Reimu strikes the opponent with a melee attack, and will automatically perform a fullscreen attack once all 7 orbs are lit up. Fantasy Nature is unique in that it acts as either a throw or an overhead melee attack depending on the spacing of the opponent. The throw variant is unblockable, but cannot hit airborne opponents, nor can it hit opponents in hitstun, so it cannot be comboed into. The melee variant can be comboed into and can hit airborne opponents, but can also be blocked and also deals less raw damage than the throw variant. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} | | }} }} | | }} | |}} | on actual teleport only version: version: version: | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} }} or }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} or | Requires spellcard selected at start of match. Adds 1 orb for each melee attack Activates once all 7 orbs are lit Uses 3000 Power|}} or | at point blank range Requires spellcard selected at start of match Becomes melee attack if whiffs Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2013 }}